1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oleopneumatic presses for precision deep-stamping.
Industry consumes a very large number of small, deep cups and caps of metal, whose sizes are fixed with very small tolerances. By way of example, the cups for small rechargeable batteries may be mentioned, as well as transistor caps. In addition, the surface condition of these parts must not be altered, all the more since they are very often formed from nickel plated strip steel for example. Therefore these parts are stamped by expansion or pressing methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The depth of the stamping necessitates several successive passes and hitherto such mass production manufacture was effected on a machine called a "transfer press" which was generally oleopneumatic and comprised a plurality of work stations. The cutting out of the blank is done at the first station and the successive passes at the following stations, whilst a gripping and transportation device provided between each station and the next one ensures the transfer of the blank or rough-shaped element from one to the other at the end of each part of the operation, the movements of the various members being coordinated by a central control desk which comprises an electronic or electromagnetic programmer. This is why stamping requiring four passes is done on a machine including five working stations and four transfer devices. Such a machine has enormous bulk and represents a very high investment.
It is obvious that to obtain a suitable concatenation of the successive operations, a long and meticulous adjustment of the programmer must be undertaken, recommencing every time that there is a change of tooling to pass from one type of stamping to another.
Each working station includes a jack and consumes energy; and each transfer device consumes energy.